Mi venganza, la provocaste Tú
by bella-niuXD
Summary: natsu y lucy, habían vivido una hermosa relación, pero debido a un incidente, terminaron... luego de dos años se vuelven a encontrar, pero ahora el chico solo quiere vengarse por todo lo que paso a causa de ella y su "traición"...¿lograra su objetivo de hacerla sufrir?...o ¿se volverá a enamorar?... pésimo summary! gomen!
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de fairy tail pertenecen a mi querido sensei Hiro Mashima!**

**Juju….pido perdón por mis faltas de ortografía! La verdad es que soy nueva en esto y quería publicar con ansias una historia!, jaja espero es guste! Este es el prólogo y muy pronto subiré mis cap.**

**La historia será narrada por Natsu**

**Tal vez sea un poquito fuerte en algunos sentidos, pero espero les guste el trama!**

**...**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Natsu pov:_

_Aun lo recuerdo todo…tus besos, tus caricias, tus susurros, todo, lo que habíamos vivido juntos, todo volvió, cuando te volví a encontrar…_

_Maldigo mil veces, el día en que te volví a encontrar a ti….a la chica que me trajo mi perdición…mi tortura, mi peor pesadilla…._

_Te odio te odio, nunca me cansare de decírtelo…después de todo, solo hiciste una gran herida en mi corazón…._

_No lo pienso olvidar, mucho menos ahora que por fin te encuentro de nuevo, tal vez solo hayan sido 2 años desde que no nos volvimos a ver, pero en todo ese tiempo estuve sufriendo por tu causa…y eso definitivamente amerita una venganza, no de esas en las cuales sólo lloras….yo quiero que desees estar muerta…que sufras el doble de lo que yo tuve que pasar…._

_Y si es necesario que sea dulce y cínico contigo, lo hare!, no permitiré, que tu vivas de lo más feliz, mientras que yo aún no he podido volver a sonreír…._

_**Lucy Heartfilia…**_

_Tal vez nunca lo esperes de mí, puesto que siempre fui un baboso contigo….pero….yo, el perdedor al que engañaste, te hará vivir la peor pesadilla de tu vida…todo por causa tuya…._

_Estoy seguro que muchos se preguntaran por qué estoy tan endemoniado con esa chica…eso es muy fácil de responder, ella me hizo sufrir una de las peores traiciones…_

_Probablemente suene infantil, eso de querer vengarse…pero no me importa, porque yo lo hare pase lo que pase, _

_Por muy hermosa que se haya puesto en este último tiempo…yo conozco su verdadera identidad…_

_Y la usare en su contra…ahora que te tengo nuevamente cerca de mí…._

**.**

* * *

**.._Y?**

** Y?**

** ¿Cómo quedo?...aww….me mata a curiosidad por saber que piensan!**

**Jeje, soy nueva en esto, asi que agradecería mucho, si me dejaran algún comentario, sino….no se preocupen yo entenderé **

**Bye bye!**


	2. Capítulo 1: ¿estás aquí?

**Los personajes de fairy tail pertenecen a hiro-sensei!**

**Quiero agradecer los review de:**

**Infinity Infinytum/TheHinata/Elie Heartphilia .**

**Quienes me impulsaron a continuar con este fic, a pesar de que no sea tan bueno hehe n.n**

**A leer!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mi nombre es natsu dragneel, tengo 17 años, estudio un la universidad Fairy Tail, una de las más prestigiosas del país, por lo que somos pocos quienes

tenemos el privilegio de asistir a este establecimiento, en su mayoría los estudiantes son hijos de multimillonarios, por lo tiene más que asegurado un cupo,

pero también están aquellos, quienes se esfuerzan al máximo para conseguir ser alguien en la vida, yo en cambio, soy sólo uno del montón…mi padre es un

multimillonario, por lo que sólo estoy aquí por su dinero, y sinceramente ya me empiezo a aburrir, los chicos de mi edad ya estarían con una chica, pero en

cambio yo…salgo con una diferente cada semana…

Desde hace mucho tiempo he perdido el interés en tener una relación formal, todo a causa de una personita, a la cual prefiero no recordar, en este momento

voy conduciendo mi moto….excediendo sólo un poco la velocidad, nada grave…jaja…voy de camino a mi infierno….

Ringg celular comenzó a sonar…

-álo?...-conteste de mala gana. Después de todo tuve que detenerme, sere un delincuente, pero no quiero morir tan joven…- si si ya voy en camino…-era mi

gran amigo gray…- que no…ya te lo dije…eh?...bien lo veremos ahí…ok..bye…-tengo que reconocer, que mi único solvento para tan situación, es debido a mis

amigos…pero ni siquiera ellos saben sobre mi historia pasada, de seguro sólo se burlarían de mi….

-tardaste más de la cuenta-me saludo gray..-esperaba que llegaras aquí en dos segundos, después de todo ¿no es esa tu nueva moto?..-sabía perfectamente

lo burlesco que era, pero yo también tengo mis insultos..

-¿Qué hay de ti?, te dejaron salir muy temprano, ¿Qué?...acaso juvia no quería tener diversión contigo hoy? Jaja-inmediatamente pude notar su expresión de

disgusto- bien bien , pero tú comenzaste!

-¿Qué…sucede…ya están peleando?- había llegado jerall-por dios, ni siquiera pueden esperar a que termine el receso…

-gray comenzó- lo apunte de manera acusatoria…como si de un niño pequeño se tratara…

-¿Cómo has estado?-pregunto gray tratando de desviar el tema y con ello el posible reto de jerall

-trabajando arduamente a diferencia de ustedes dos, vagos- si si…supongo que él era él único que nos podía llamar así, debido a que es el mejor estudiante

en toda la Universidad, no sólo por su fortuna, sino que también por su impecable desempeño académico

-yo no lo llamaría flojera, sino más bien un atraso de actividades-lo miré desafiante

-eres ingenioso sólo para algunas cosas natsu- comenzó a apretarme el cuello con uno de sus brazos….tenía que admitirlo, él es fuerte.

-¡¿qué estás haciendo jerall?!- perfecto, llegó justo a tiempo, mi salvadora.

-e..erza- jaja se ve ridículo con esa cara de espanto…

-cuantas veces te he dicho que no abuses de los menores!- definitivamente amo a esta mujer, pero no lo malentiendan, no de la forma amorosa, sino que de la

forma de respeto!

-erza, me golpeó violentamente!- comencé a hacerme la víctima, cosa que cabreo a jerall, cualquiera lo hubiera notado

-oye! Tampoco abuses!- jjaja adoro esto momentos, ellos son como mi familia…

-bien, lo dejaremos así, por hoy, ahora diríjanse al gimnasio, la ceremonia de inauguración esta por empezar.- lo negativo de mi amiga, es que es demasiado

mandona…¬¬

-si…-dijimos gray y yo con flojera.

Jerall se quedó ayudando a su novia, si!, él y ella son novios, nunca los he visto haberse un beso, o actuar melosos (gracias a dios), la noticia impacto a

muchos, menos a gray y a mi, era más que obvio para nosotros, en fin, en estos momentos me estoy yendo directo al gimnasio, ver a las chicas de este año

podría ser productivo, jaja además las de primero están extremadamente buenas.

Una vez en el gimnasio

Sólo basto vernos entrar y un montón de chicas se nos acercaron, ser popular, es realmente fantástico en ocasiones.

-mientras que en el otro lado del gimnasio….

-¿Quiénes son esos? ¿celebridades acaso?-preguntaba un chico de gafas y pelo café y desordenado

-¿Quién sabe?...pero muy pronto lo sabremos, recuerden que ya vamos en 2do año, y esos chicos no se ven ni mayores ni menores que nosotros- contestaba

esta vez, una chica de cabello café y ondulaciones en las puntas

-ne, lu-chan, has estado callada y mirando hacia esa dirección todo este tiempo…-esta vez fue el turno de hablar, de una hermosa chica de cabellos azules, con

cintillo amarillo

-es sólo…-la chica suspiro- no, nada olvídenlo…-se giro sobre si misma, para quedar de frente sobre el escenario que yacia en el gimnasio….- vaya….que

pequeño es el mundo….natsu…

Volviendo a las "celebridades"

-bien bien, señoritas, hablaremos después eh…¿Qué les parece?.- sonreírles y cerrarles un ojo nunca falla…

-deberías dejar de ser un mujeriego- otra vez gray trataba de reprenderme…

-De ningún modo-conteste.- es mi diversión, lo que me mantiene vivo.

- en serio no te entiendo.- eso es obvio, tú ya tienes a alguien que te hace feliz, pero….yo….perdí mi felicidad hace años…

-y ¿hay alguien que te llame la atención?- la pregunta era obvia, ni en un millón de años habría una chica que me llame la atención.

-aún no- conteste de manera fría…

Que te parece esa rub- pero antes de que gray siguiera hablando, comenzó a sonar en altavoz.-

-estoy muy feliz de tener este año hayan tantos jóvenes en este lugar de estudio, y no sólo eso, sino que la mayoría llegó aquí por su rendimiento académico.

-para mí esto sólo era bla bla bla…el año pasado fue lo mismo, finalmente me aburrí y me fui del lugar, me marche rumbo a mi guarida secreta, jaja así lo llamaba yo, a mi gran árbol, el cual estaba oculto entre los jardines del campus, tal vez nadie más a excepción de mi lo haya visto, pero eso es mejor, porque es sólo mi base.

Cada estudiante tiene una habitación, y nosotros somos capaces de decidir si quedarnos los fines de semana o no, y yo siempre, para escapar de casa, vengo a este lugar, me relaja….

De vuelta al gimnasio

-para finalizar, he aquí vuestro representante del consejo estudiantil les dará la bienvenida oficial, luego de esto podrán dirigirse a sus habitaciones designadas.

-espero que sea un buen año para todos, esfuércense lo más que puedan y suerte-termino de hablar el presidente, por lo que todos gritaron con un "si", para luego dirigirse a sus respectivos cuartos.

-lu-chan! Vamos a mi habitación, de seguro ya me llegaron los libros nuevos.

-lo siento levy, pero algo en el jardín llamo mi atención, nos vemos luego- se despidió la rubia

-hai….-contesto un poco desanimada la peliazul.

En el jardín….

El joven se encontraba descansando en una de las ramas del árbol, por lo que no noto la presencia de cierta chica.

-mmmm…..que rico huelen las flores de aquí…-susurro una dulce voz, la cual despertó al chico

-rosas blancas, rosas rojas, pueden haber de todos los colores, pero sólo una es especial, y esas es-

-la que guardo en mi corazón, con el recuerdo de tu rostro-termino por completar el chico, el cual aún no había mirado el rostro de la chica.

Cuando estaba a punto mirar hacia abajo, resulto ser que la chica desapareció….

-que extraño….c-como diablos sabia ella ese poema?...n-no puede ser verdad….ella….no puede estar aquí…..

Esa chica…..

_**LUCY….**_

_**Gomen! Si no entienden muy bien el como escribo u.u, pero me alegra recibir criticas que me ayuden a mejorar! Gracias por leer la historia!**_


	3. Capítulo 2: encuentro, amenaza, ¿chispa?

**Los personajes de fairy tail pertenecen a hiro-sensei!**

**Quiero agradecer los review de:**

**Niixuiix/Infinity Infinytum/TheHinata/fairytail2012/Elie Heartphilia.**

**me son de apoyo, para continuar escribiendo ^_^**

**al leer!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.Esto es extraño, de repente un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo, el sólo hecho de recordar ese poema, me hizo mal, pero aún peor, fue recordarla a ella…de pronto, frene mi paso….-¿qué pasaría si ella estuviera aquí?...no, no definitivamente no podía ser cierto, me aleje de mi hogar sólo para poder estar lejos de ella…de sus recuerdos…nada buenos tengo que decir, salvo…aquella noche en la que nos entregamos el uno al otro, supongo que ese es uno de los poco recuerdos lindos que tengo de ella….aunque suene como un pervertido, bueno, tampoco es que no fuera cierto, pero en fin, seria una desgracia para mí, el tenerla cerca.

-hola Natsu-me saludo mi hermosa amiga lisanna.

-hola lis, ¿Cuánto tiempo sin verte?-realmente es una de las pocas chicas a las cuales la respeto.

-ha pasado mucho tiempo, todo debido a tu mal comportamiento.-ahí empezaba otro regaño…ahh…pero no me puedo enojar con ella, es como mi hermanita….

-si, si perdóname por favor.-le dije casi rogando, con un puchero, sabía perfectamente que ella no podía ante esta carita que yo hacía

-mooo, eres injusto natsu, sabes que no me resisto a esa cara!.-¡bingo! Ajjaja

-jaja, vamos!, ¿Qué me cuentas?-le pregunte mientras comenzábamos a caminar

-nada interesante…aunque…el otro día…-de pronto su voz se fue apagando..

-¿Qué pasó?-me preocupo su aparente estado

-tuve un problema con una chica- eso me pareció rarísimo puesto que lisanna no peleaba con casi nadie…

-¿Qué clase de chica?- quería saber quien era la responsable de la angustia de mi amiga

-una rubia…ni siquiera se como se llama…

-.¿rubia?- ¡perfecto!, la chica a la cual más odio, también es rubia…

-no le demos importancia…-me respondio

-como tú digas…-estaba a punto de desistir a seguir hablando hasta que algo en su brazo llamó mi atención -¡qué demonios es esto!-le señale un aparente moretón.

-n-no es nada…-me dijo nerviosa

-lis…dime de inmediato quien te hizo esto!.-estaba furioso, nadie se mete con mis amigos

-f..fue la rubia…

-¿qué?-ahora si se las va a ver esa chica…

-cálmate natsu-se notaba su preocupación…

-de acuerdo, pero en cuanto sepas de esa chica de nuevo me avisas!

-hubo un silencio, pude notar como la mirada de lisanna, me indicaba que sabía del paradero de su agresora…

-ya lo sabes cierto-mientras pregunte, ella asintió con la cabeza, tímidamente

-¿Dónde esta?

- e-en mi clase…-de inmediato tome su mano, para que me dijera donde estaba su salón

-para natsu, no es posible encontrarla ahora, aún no empiezan las clases, además…tu no estas en la misma clase que yo…

-me importa un carajo!, iremos a ver cada nombre de las chicas, hasta que demos con la indicada.

-natsu…-

Una vez que llegamos al mural, en donde se daban a conocer los nombres de los estudiantes con sus fotos, y sus respectivas salas….pero , algo me dejo en estado de shock…

_-lucy heartfilia- 1-A._

-lucy…-fue todo lo que salió de mis labios…

- ¿le conoces?...-me pregunto sacándome del shock….

-si, es una antigua ….conocida…- nadie sabía de mi pasado, ni siquiera mis mejores amigos.

-es ella- dijo lisanna- ella es quien me golpeó e insulto..

-…..-no dije nada, sentía que la sangre me ardía…no sólo me hacía daño a mi sino que también quería dañar a mis amigos….no no…esto no se va a quedar así….

-vamos, hay que encontrarla….-le dije, apenas manteniendo mi ira…

….-me respondió tímidamente lisanna, de seguro no quería verme en problemas…

Una vez que llegamos a los cuartos de chicas, inmediatamente la vi…fue totalmente inesperado…tenia que reconocerlo, estaba más hermosa que la última vez que la vi….pero eso no impediría que la fuera a amenazar por lo que le hizo a lisanna….

-¡LUCY!-le grite, haciendo que inmediatamente se diera vuelta totalmente….estaba igual de sorprendida que yo…su rostro reflejaba aquello…

-natsu…-se quedo estatica, no se movia…yo tampoco…hacia nada, de pronto el ambiente se volvió tenso…mi mirada sólo la tenía dirigida a ella….a sus ojos….esos ojos que me atrapaban siempre que los veia, pero su encanto no serviría esta vez…

-lucy…vine a decirte algo…-comenze a acercarme a ella…lentamente…esta vez, mi enojo habia vuelto….iba furioso…solo quería gritarle insultos…pero mi verdadero motivo ahí en ese momento, era amenazarla por lo de lisanna…

-q-que quieres…-me dijo con una voz apenas audible…

-me entere de algo, que me enojo mucho, sabes…-comenze con mi discurso

Una de las amigas de ella, trató de acercarse, pero con una mirada de lucy, ella retrocedio dándole a entender que todo estaba bien

-Golpeaste a mi amiga, eso no esta bien sabes…-dije mientras señalaba a lisanna que se habia quedado unos metros atrás…- a la próxima vez te juró que te haré pagar…me escuchaste…-lo dije en un tono bastante molesto…sólo para que tuviera escalofríos…pero en lugar de eso, me miro desafiante….por alguna razón eso me gusto bastante…

-no tengo idea de que me hablas-me respondió con una cara seria…

-oh…en serio…-estabamos el uno al otro mirándonos fijamente…

- no he golpeado a nadie, de seguro se confundió de persona…

-lisanna no es tonta.-le respondi

-púes yo no soy mentirosa-

En ese momento las imágenes de ese día llegaron a mi mente….

-estas segura de eso…..-le susurre en el oído…esta furioso nuevamente, cuando estaba a punto de hablar sentí como alguien me empujaba…para que me alejara de ella

-lo siento…¿sucede algo lucy?- dijo el recién llegado…tomando a lucy por su cintura…

-no, loke…sólo estaba conversando…con un antiguo…conocido..-uso la misma palabra que yo..

-siento haber interrumpido, pero necesito hablar con ella en privado…es urgente..-me contestó el chico chico al cual lucy llamo como "loke"…

-no importa, ya hice lo que quería…-me di la media vuelta y tome a lisanna de la mano…

-¿estas bien?-me pregunto

-si…-mientras respondía le mande una ultima mirada , de reojo…a ella _(lucy)_ sin querer apreté más la mano de lisanna, al ver como ese chico se le acercaba a lucy, al parecer le iba a dar un beso…eso me molesto bastante…..

-a-auch-se quejo lisanna

-lo siento….-le solte la mano…- debo irme…nos vemos mañana…-dicho esto, le di un beso en la mejilla y me aleje de ese lugar…

Estaba molesto, no sólo por el hecho de habérmela encontrado de nuevo, sino que también por el hecho de que cuando me contesto aquello de que no habia golpeado a lisanna, por un momento le creí…..y después para rematar llegó su según yo…"novio"….al parecer, mis sentimientos por ella aún se mantienen, aunque sea sólo una chispa….pero…haré que desaparesca todo lo relacionado con ella…hasta que sólo quede un sentimiento en mi,…..

_**odio..**_

**agradesco los review, y que lean la historia , la verdad no pensé que les gustaría **

**ademas de subirme el animo, les doy sinceramente las gracias por alegrarme el dia n.n**

**espero les haya gustado **

**nos vemos en el prox. cap**


	4. Capítulo 3: 1er recuerdo

**Los personajes de fairy tail pertenecen a hiro-sensei!**

**Quiero agradecer los review de:**

**Zy system/Infinity Infinytum/miner1144/TheHinata/ LucyxHeartfilia**

**Gracias x leer la historia y dejarme un review n.n eso me hace saber si les gusta o no…haha**

**A leer!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Me dirigia a mi habitación, al otro lado del campus, estaba demasiado frustrado por todo lo que me habia ocurrido…ni siquiera tome en cuenta lo que me iban diciendo otras chicas mientras iba pasando, probablemente querían mi número de teléfono o solo confesarse, es decir….soy irresistible….¡pero este no es el momento de pensar en eso!...primero debo calmarme….respirar profundo…contar hasta 10….y luego…ahhhhhh….encontrarme con gray….._

-hola natsu…o-oe..te vez mal- me saludo…

-¿en serio?...pues yo me encuentro bien, no de hecho estoy mejor que nunca!- obviamente sonaba mi ironia…

-jajja de seguro una chica te rechazo!-dijo con un amplia sonrisa

-eso quisieras, ni aunque estuviera loco, dejaría que me afectara la opinión de una chica-respondi

-entonces, ¿Qué ocurre?- me dijo en un tono más serio

-tuve…..un encuentro…con algo que estaba en mi pasado- mi cara se volvió…seria…

-¿tu pasado?...ahh…supongo que hasta aquí llega esta conversación…-me dijo un tanto frustrado…jaja…sabia perfectamente que no me gusta hablar de esas cosas

- asi es…-le respondi

-en ese caso, ¿Por qué mejor no vamos a la cafetería?...asi podremos ver a las chicas nuevas ¿no?-me dijo

-¿Qué pasaría si juvia se entera de lo que me acabas de decir?-se muy bien lo celosa que es su novia

- no te preocupes, no tengo intención de serle infiel, solo quiero mirar-

- eso es ser infiel con la mirada-le dije con riendo

-probablemente, pero eso no le hace mal a nadie .¿cierto? jajja

Comenzamos nuestro trayecto a la cafetería….pero poco a poco vei como una "avalancha " de chicas iba en esa misma dirección….acaso…¿tan fantástico soy?

Una vez adentro, me di cuenta del porque tanta euforia….

-oh!, mira…es laxus y mira-san!- me decía gray señalándolos de entre todo el revoltijo

-vamos a saludarlos-le dije, sin tanto animo…no es que me cayeran mal ni nada…es solo que las relaciones de parejas….am…bueno me son un tanto difícil de tolerar

-hola mira-san!, laxus!- gray comenzó el saludo

-hola gray, natsu- nos dijo mira-san…con una de sus típicas sonrisas que volvían loco a cualquier chico….aunque claro..salvo a gray jerall y a mi.

-hola laxus, mira-san- dije chocando mi mano izquierda contra la derecha de laxus

-que tal están este año?...supongo que van a participar en el equipo- no es necesario decir, que laxus es el capitán del equipo de futbol

-por supuesto-conteste un poco más animado…en serio me gustan los deportes

-si- contesto gray…

-bien, nosotros nos vamos, tenemos una reunión de terceros-dijo laxus despidiéndose agitando una mano, mientras que con la otra sujetaba a mira-san de la cintura.

-nos vemos-dijimos al unisono con gray.

Una vez que se fue, la euforia ceso un momento

-ah…tengo hambre- mi estomago habia comenzado a sonar…

-¿Qué estas esperando entonces?...estamos en la cafetería- siempre me hacia dar cuenta de las cosas obvias.

-bien…-me di la media vuelta para ver, lo que habría en el menú, como las clases empiezan mañana no hay tantas personas en la fila de la comida…..no vei nada interesante….hasta que vi en la parte inferior algo que nuevamente me hizo recordarla…"tacos vegetarianos"…

-waa a quien le podría gustar eso?- preguntaba una chica que iba pasando….

-no lo se debe ser para gente rara-la contestaba la otra

No pude evitar sonreir un poco….-jaja ¿rara?...esas cosas le encantan a lucy…siempre me hacia comprarle una…y terminaba derramando todo el jugo en su ropa…

_Flash back_

_Lucy: natsu! Natsu! __Mira estan vendiendo tacos!_

_Natsu: aahhgg ¿como te gustan esas cosas?_

_Lucy: no tiene nada de malo!_

_Natsu: lo siento pero no tengo dinero_

_La rubia comenzó a hacer un puchero…lo que provoco que el chico no tuviera otra opción de aceptar su derrota-_

_Luego de unos minutos_

_Natsu: en serio!, sabes que ahora no tenemos dinero para volver a casa en bus_

_Lucy: ¿Qfeu imforta?_

_Natsu: ahhh?...come y despues habla!-dijo en un tono un tanto molesto_

_Lucy: dije ¿Qué importa?_

_Natsu: claro que importa!_

_Lucy: jjaajja _

_Natsu: de que te ries?...ah..por cierto se te esta cayendo todo el taco en tu ropa_

_Lucy: aaahh!...n-natsu ten-le paso el alimento y rápidamente se sacudio- mooo esta ropa era nueva_

_Natsu: hahaha…_

_Lucy: dame eso!- ahora la molesta era ella_

_Natsu: acaso no puedo reirme?...tu tambien lo hacias_

_Lucy: pero yo lo hacia porque estabas molsto por lo del dinero…siendo que yo….yo…_

_Natsu: ¿tu que?_

_Lucy: yo estoy feliz, porque de esa manera, pasare más tiempo contigo….natsu…_

_El chico se sonrojo al escucharla_

_Natsu: no es necesario que hagas esto…s-solo tienes que decírmelo…y-y..yo estare contigo el tiempo que quieras_

_Lucy: natsu….te amo!-dijo mientras saltaba a sus brazos, mientras que el chico le correspondia…._

_..._

_Fin flashback_

Me encontraba mirando los tacos…y .todo lo que podias echarle como relleno…hasta que gray me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Por dios hombre decide…¿quieres tacos o no?- me dijo un tanto molesto

- uh?...la verdad…no…-

-entonces vámonos-me dijo señalando a la sección de carne…

-cuando me di la media vuelta para irme, sin querer choque con una chica…..rapidamente la tome por la cintura antes de que cayera….pero para mi sorpresa esa chica era…

-¡LUCY!-llegó gritando una de su amigas, tenia el pelo de color celeste….y era bajita..

-levy-chan…-respondió la rubia a la cual aún no habia soltado…-l-lo siento iba distraída-comenzó a disculparse, como si de un extraño se tratara….

-no, tambien fue mi culpa-le dije siguiéndole el juego, sin embargo la solte de manera …¿ruda?...-espero que no nos vuelva a pasar- dije mientras veía como se reponía de…..lo que se vio como un empujon de mi parte….

-si….-dijo tranquilamente…

-oye nastu apurate!- me grito gray del otro lado

-ya voy- le respondi con un grito- adiós- Le dije sin mirarla a la cara

De pronto nuevamente algo choco contra mi, pero esta vez, no fue delicado como ella…sin duda alguna habia sido con un hombre….y note muy bien que fue a propósito

-lo siento, no te vi- me dijo sarcásticamente…

- ten más cuidado-le adverti, me di cuenta que era el mismo chico que habia interrumpido mi encuentro con lucy

-loke…-dijo suavemente lucy….al parecer quería tranquilizarlo, ante la advertencia que le habia hecho.

-no te preocupes lu-le dijo….aún recuerdo cuando yo le decía asi….de pronto vi como las mejillas de lucy comenzaban a sonrojarse, al momento en que el tal loke se le iba acercando…

Me di la media vuelta y me fui en dirección a donde se encontraba gray….estoy seguro…que algún dia, cuando no haya nadie cerca, tendremos un fuerte encontron…loke y yo…

-¿Qué te paso viejo?- me pregunto gray

-nada…sólo ...se me quitó el apetito…será mejor que me vaya…a mi cuarto-mientras le decía esto, me di la media vuelta y me fui por la parte trasera de la cafetería, en dirección al jardín…a mi guarida….

_Ya es el segundo encuentro que tengo con lucy y con ese tipo, y apenas es el primer día de estancia en el instituto….me pregunto.._

_como será cuando empiecen mañana las clases…._

**Espero les haya gustado, el romance tendrá que esperar un poco**

**No olviden dejar un review! **

**Si quieren no es obligación**

**pero me ayuda a ver en que puedo mejorar**

**Bye!**


	5. Capítulo 4: beso por error

**Los personajes de fairy tail pertenecen a hiro-sensei!**

**Quiero agradecer los review de:**

***** **Sablo/** **Guest/** **soul-feniix/** **TheHinata/** **MajoDragneel/** **miner1144/** **liliana-chan/** **Infinity Infinytum/** **LucyxHeartfilia/** **Trinity00024****/** **Mara G.**

**Me emocione mucho por**** el apoyo y **** los review ****, espero no decepcionarlos **

**A leer!**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Estaba recostado sobre mi cama, con ambos brazos por detrás de mi cabeza, pensando….no tenía ganas de ver a nadie, ni menos hablar, quería estar solo….realmente me afecto un poco su aparición, de seguro a ella no le importó, claro!, como yo fui el único tonto que cayó en sus redes, para ella no es difícil olvidar lo nuestro, es decir, con una sonrisa puede tener a todos en este instituto comiendo de la palma de su mano, aunque mientras estuvimos juntos, nunca lo hizo, hasta ese día claro…_

**Lisanna: Natsu….oye…vamos abre la puerta….-me dijo en un tono de preocupación**

**Natsu: lo siento lis, no quiero hablar con nadie por ahora….-le respondí**

**Lisanna: está bien, ¿vendrás mañana a clases, o te encerraras en tu cuarto?-**

**Natsu: iré, no te preocupes….**

**Lisanna: bien, entonces nos vemos mañana…antes de ingresar a clases- dijo con un tono de decepción, detrás de la puerta**

**Natsu: si…-respondí sin ganas**

**Lisanna: descansa natsu… **

**Natsu: …..¡espera lis!-le grite, antes de que se fuera**

Abrí la puerta de manera un tanto violenta…

**Lisanna: ¿q-que ocurre?- me dijo sorprendida**

**Natsu: ¿puedo ir hoy, en la noche….a…a verte….?**

**Lisanna: e..eh?- un notorio rubor envolvió sus mejillas**

**Natsu: sólo quiero ir a hablar un poco…..como decirlo…mmm- apoye ni mano derecha por debajo de mi cara, como si estuviera meditando…**

**Lisanna: para desahogarte?**

**Natsu: eso!- le conteste alegremente**

**Lisanna: está bien- saco su sonrisa- solo trata de no meterte en problemas **

**Natsu: claro!, por cierto ¿Cómo puedo dar con tu cuarto?**

**Lisanna: dejare la ventana abierta**

**Natsu: bien, nos vemos, gracias- le dije y tome la puerta para cerrarla**

**Lisanna: no hay problema, me alegra que confíes en mí**

**Natsu: más que nadie en el mundo, bueno bye**

**Lisanna: bye.**

_Luego de eso, me adentre nuevamente en mi cuarto, con la intención de dormir…_

_Sentí como llegaba gray, compartíamos habitación…trato de despertarme, pero sólo me hice el dormido, finalmente se rindió y salió nuevamente de la habitación…de seguro hoy iría al karaoke, con los demás_

_Ya era de noche_

_Colarme en los cuartos de las chicas, era pan comido, lo difícil, fue descubrir el cuarto de lisanna…_

_No había problema por estar dentro porque según lo que ella me dijo, aun no llegaba su compañera…_

_Una vez que llegue al sector donde supuestamente estaba el cuarto de mi amiga, me encontré con la sorpresa de que dos ventanas estaban abiertas….¡¿Cómo diablos voy a saber cuál es?!_

_Me metí a la que estaba más cerca de mi….ya que a lo lejos pude divisar al guardia nocturno…_

_Tropecé con un par de cosas, pero casi sin hacer ruido… lo raro fue ver las dos camas ocupadas…..comencé a avanzar para comprobar si era la habitación correcta, pero…¡sorpresa!_

**Lucy-susurre….se veía dulcemente durmiendo, envuelta por las sabanas….cualquiera que la viera, pensaría que es un ángel, pero yo que la conozco sé que es mucho más de lo que aparenta…**

_De pronto vi como comenzaba a moverse, destapándose un poco, y dejando ver algo de su escote, a pesar de que no la soporto, soy un hombre después de todo….fue inevitable sonrojarme un poco…_

_Sabía que tenía que irme, pero por alguna extraña razón, en vez de irme….me senté en la orilla de su cama….cerca de su rostro…_

_¿Cómo fue que me enamoré de ti?-pensaba…..de pronto, vi como un pequeño mechón de pelo caía sobre su rostro, inconscientemente, acerque mi mano y lo removí, ubicándolo detrás de su oreja…._

_Creo….que ya sé porque me encamorre de ti….._

**¿Qué haces aquí?- me pregunto aun con los ojos cerrados, provocando que me alejara inmediatamente**

**-me equivoque de cuarto- le respondí**

**-ya veo…- dijo abriendo los ojos**

**-lo siento, ya me voy- le dije fríamente para luego dirigirme a la salida**

**-espera- musito…..de seguro para que su compañera no escuchara**

**-¿Qué?- le respondí de manera molesta**

**-siento todo lo que ha pasado…**

**-no importa- le dije, para inmediatamente salir por la ventana**

_Cuando estaba por avanzar vi, como la luz de la linterna del guardia, se dirigía hacia donde estaba yo…..no lo pensé dos veces, y nuevamente entre a mi única salida…el cuarto de Lucy….pero lo que sucedió no me lo esperaba…._

_Al momento de entrar, sentí como caía encima de alguien, para luego juntar nuestros labios, después de llegar al piso…_

_No me movía, sólo estaba mirándola fijamente como solía hacerlo, ella hacia lo mismo, hasta que sentí como comenzaba a moverse, al parecer quería que me quitara de encima de ella, pero en ese momento….mis impulsos como hombre me ganaron….. paso mucho tiempo, para que todo lo malo que recordaba de ella, se fuera al carajo-_

_Comencé a mover mis labios sobre los suyos, tardo un poco, pero comenzó a _

_corresponderme…ambos cerramos los ojos….sentir estos labios dulces, encantadores, los cuales prometí nunca más besar me estaban volviendo loco….comencé a bajar mi mano por su cintura, sintiendo cada una de sus curvas, bien formadas, mordí levemente su labio inferior, para que soltara un gemido (que me "encendió" bastante), mezcle mi lengua con la suya, y cuando estaba a punto de tocar sus muslos, la mano de ella me detuvo, fue ahí donde reaccione, y me pare rápidamente_

**-lo siento-le dije agitado**

**f-fue un error de los dos- me dijo mientras se sentaba**

**pude ver como andaba vestida, traía un short cortito, que dejaba apreciar sus piernas y una polera con tirantes descotada…..no sólo yo me volvería loco con eso…**

**-me puedo quedar un rato, el guardia anda afuera- le pregunte descaradamente**

**-eh…s-si- me respondió sonando bastante insegura…**

**-gracias…-no tenía la mayor idea de donde me iba a ganar mientras esperaba que el guardia se fuera**

**-ten- me paso una manta- es para que no tengas frio**

**-jajá es otoño, no hace frio….aun…-le dije**

**-jajá tienes razón- su voz dulce, me estaba encantando nuevamente…**

**-¿Cómo has estado?-pregunte….la verdad ni siquiera me interesaba, pero no quería tener un silencio incomodo…aunque sea ella…**

**-bien, supongo- me dijo, con una cara de nostalgia….- y ¿tu?**

**-bien- fue mi corta respuesta, pero de pronto recordé al sujeto con el que la vi- oye…¿es tu novio?- le pregunte, sorprendiéndola….**

**-¿loke?.. ….es sólo un amigo- me dijo con un rubor en su mejilla**

**-no parecen eso-le dije**

**-¿en serio?**

**-si...se ve que él te tiene ganas- rayos!, esa no es la mejor manera de decirlo, pero ya lo hice**

**-jajá…ya veo…-me dijo con voz irónica**

**- no lo decía de esa forma…**

**-sabes…..yo..no lo he vuelto a hacer, desde mi última vez contigo- me dejo bastante sorprendido su respuesta**

**- eso es ser muy sincera ¿no lo crees?- siempre ha sido directa…pero ahora, el pensar que esa bendito cuerpo de ella, no ha sido tocado por nadie más, me dan unas ganas de…**

**- me da vergüenza decirlo- interrumpió mis pervertidos pensamientos…**

**-Está bien-le dije ….hablar con ella así….no era tan desagradable, pero esto no compensa nada del dolor que e hizo sufrir.**

**-parece que ya no está el guardia, me dijo mientras se ponía de pie, y se dirigía a la ventana…**

**-entonces me voy-me paré rápidamente y salte por la ventana**

**-el cuarto de esa chica….está a tres ventanas de aquí- me dijo**

**-sí, gracias….-me fui velozmente, realmente, ella aún sigue siendo muy lista….**

_Entre a la 2da ventana abierta, exactamente la que me dijo Lucy…y esta si era la correcta…..pero lisanna estaba durmiendo….al parecer me espero por mucho tiempo….me senté al lado de su cama…la vi durmiendo, también acomode un mechón de cabello, y sin querer pase mis dedos por sus labios…..luego toque los míos…y..¡bingo!, justo lo que pensaba, el reciente recuerdo del beso con Lucy aun no lo olvidaba…siendo sincero, a pesar de todo….no me arrepiento…._

_Salí del cuarto de lisanna, y me fui al mío….a pensar en lo que había ocurrido por un error, y como comenzaría todo mañana…._

**Otro cap espero les haya gustado…**

**aclaro-****el momento nalu del cap, no quiere decir que natsu abandonara la venganza.**

**Lamento mucho,la tardanza y si les resulta cortito, pero elprox cap vendrán dos en uno.**

**Gracias por la lectura y por los review. **

**Nos vemos pronto**


	6. Capítulo 5: quiero ser tu amigo

**Los personajes de fairy tail pertenecen a hiro-sensei!**

**Quiero agradecer los review de:**

**LucyxHeartfilia/InfinityInfinytum/Zysystem/MajoDragneel/TheHinata/ASay20/miner1144/kadami del cielo**

**¿Qué fue lo que Lucy le hizo a natsu? ¿Lo engaño? ¿Porque?, prometo, que más adelante se sabrá todo, mientras tanto agradezco mucho que sigan leyendo la historia, no los aburro más…**

**A leer!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Primer día de clases, al menos estaba un poco aliviado, sabiendo que no me tocaría en el mismo curso que Lucy, pero mi alivio se fue en un instante, cuando, de un momento a otro, me informaron que por un asunto de cupos, me tocaría n el mismo curso que ella….¡genial!, la detesto pero de una u otra forma siempre la tengo cerca…y como trato de ser no tan negativo, se me ocurrió una manera de aprovechar esta situación…finalmente vengarme, haciéndola vivir un tormento…_

**-natsuu!-me llamo lisanna**

**-hola-dije con una sonrisa**

**-me alegra que estemos en el mismo curso-me sonrió**

**-sí, lo mismo digo- respondí, mientras comenzábamos a avanzar al salón**

_Iba tan distraído, pensando en cómo iniciar mi venganza, que ni siquiera escuche lo que me decía lisanna, me encontraba mirando al frente, hasta que la vi…estaba rodeada de un montón de chicos, que parecían lobos tratando de comérsela, por un milisegundo, pensé en ir a ayudarla, pero eso sería ridículo y totalmente contradictorio, a lo que quiero hacer….mi venganza, de pronto vi, como nuevamente ese sujeto apareció auxiliándole, "loke", ¿piensa que haciéndose el héroe lograra que ella se fije en el….? Ridículo, para atraer la atención de Lucy, necesitas ser amable, comprensivo y no tratar de sobresalir….¿uh?...un momento…¡bingo!, lo tengo!, para mi venganza, debo acercarme a ella…tomar su confianza, y pagarle con la misma moneda….jajá soy un genio cuando de cosas malas se trata…_

_Pasamos por al lado de ellos, los mire de reojo una vez, que nos alejamos, pero cuando estaba a punto de seguir avanzando, vi algo que nuevamente me hizo sentir..¿celos?...y es que ese tipo le había tomado la mano a Lucy entrelazando sus dedos, provocando un muy lindo sonrojo por parte de ella…si no fuera por lisanna que en ese momento me distrajo, hubiera ido y….bueno…no importa…_

**-oh, mira haya esta gray!-me señalo mi amiga**

**-es raro verte llegar temprano.-dije burlón a gray quien se estaba acercando a nosotros**

**-¿Qué hay de ustedes parejita?, ¿Por qué llegaron tarde? Acaso estaban ocupaditos- dijo en un estúpido tono irónico, pero provoco que lisanna se sonrojara….demasiado**

**-n-no!, deja de molestar gray!-se defendió ella**

**-sí, con lisanna solo somos amigos.-conteste, pero pude ver como cambiaba la expresión de lisanna…**

**-que aburrido natsu- me dijo gray….**

_Si soy sincero, nunca he pensado en lisanna como algo más que una amiga, ella es hermosa, linda, pero no es de mis gustos románticamente, y lo reconozco, por mucho que ahora la odie…., ella simplemente fue la única que se robó mi corazón…y creo que aún lo tiene, lo cual me hace ver como un idiota…_

~RIING~RIING~

_Lisanna, se sentó con una amiga casi de las primeras, mientras que con gray nos fuimos a la parte trasera del salón…me senté a la ventana…nunca ponía atención en clases, solo me distraía mirando las nubes…o cualquier cosa que pasara…vi como todos comenzaron a entrar en entre ellos, venia Lucy, quien se sentó 3 puestos por delante mío…tengo que admitir que el uniforme le sentaba muy bien, dejaba ver sus piernas blancas….y resaltaba sus curvas, entiendo porque la acorralaron en la entrada…recuerdo cuando estuvimos juntos esa noche…los dos….¡demonios!, si no me calmo, comenzare a fantasear nuevamente con ella, igual que la noche anterior, luego de -_

**-oye natsu, a esa chica ¿la conoces?- me pregunto gray sacándome de mis pensamientos, y señalando a Lucy**

**-tal vez..¿porque?-le pregunte, sonando desinteresado mientras acomodaba mi rostro para dormir**

**-es linda, ¿Por qué no me la presentas?-me dijo mientras la examinaba descaradamente**

**-un playboy como tú jamás le interesara, además…**

**-uh? ¿además que?**

**De pronto entro al salón el profesor a cargo de nosotros….**

**-atención alumnos, yo soy su profesor a cargo, me llamo Macao…. Espero que no sean unos demonios….ah! y ordenaremos los asientos, por sorteo, así que pónganse de pie, y vengan a sacar un número, yo ordenare las posiciones en el pizarrón**

_Conociendo mi mala suerte, estoy seguro que me toca cerca de ella….estoy seguro, me pare de mi asiento y me dirigí a sacar un n°, sentí las miradas de las chicas sobre mi…realmente soy popular…_

_Saque la n° 21….mire al pizarrón….¡genial! estoy de los últimos, y la ventana, al parecer el que se sienta a mi lado es el n° 7…_

**-¿Qué número natsu?-me pregunto lisanna**

**-21-respondi- y ¿tu?**

**-14…-me dijo decepcionada**

_Mire el pizarrón y vi que su acompañante era el n° 3…_

**-bien tomen sus ubicaciones- dijo el profesor…**

_Cuando me dirigía a mi puesto habitual, choque sin querer con alguien… y ¿Quién era ese alguien?...¡bingo!.._

**-nos tocó juntos- le dije mientras me sentaba …**

**-si te molesta le diré al profesor que-**

**-yo no he dicho nada- la interrumpí**

_Cuando se sentó a mi lado, inmediatamente reconocí su olor…, pero no pude disfrutarlo, porque vi como loke, la había quedado mirando, tal vez preocupado, pero lo gracioso fu ver que a él le toco junto con lisanna.._

_El profesor comenzó a dar un charla de las reglas y bla bla bla…._

_Cosa que me aburrió, así que cerré los ojos, tratando de dormir…pero su sola presencia me impedía concentrarme en clases...de vez en cuando la miraba de reojo….ella estaba concentrada en lo que decía l profesor, ni siquiera notaba un grado de incomodidad, al estar cerca de mi…._

_Termino la clase, y rápidamente muchos de los alumnos abandonaron el salón…inclusive lisanna…_

_Sólo quedábamos Lucy y yo, antes de que se fuera la tome de la muñeca, haciéndola girar, para que quedara frente a mí, su cara reflejaba miedo inseguridad, como si fuera un extraño a punto de hacerle algo raro_

**Lucy-la llame, es hora de comenzar mi plan…**

**-¿qué sucede?- , me dijo mientras trataba de zafarse**

**-nada, sólo….no quiero que nos llevemos mal**

**-tu diciendo eso, ajja no me hagas reír- me dijo irónicamente**

**-trato de ser-**

**-¿un buen compañero?, lo siento pero no tengo intenciones de-**

**-¿De qué?, acaso no sabes que si por mi fuera, podría hacer que todos en el colegio te odien-le dije mientras presionaba más su muñeca**

**-tengo a loke, así que-**

**-loke….ah…tu príncipe**

**-estas irritante, ya suéltame…**

**-no quiero, escucha-**

**-¿escucharte?, después de que tu ni siquiera lo hiciste…-me dijo con una voz lastimosa**

**-¡Lucy!-llego interrumpiendo su "amigo"**

**-estoy bien loke, tranquilízate…**

**-suéltala-me exigió…**

**-tranquilo, no le estoy haciendo nada-dije mientras la soltaba**

**-ya vámonos loke-le pidió Lucy**

**-no te vuelvas a acercar a ella**

**-¿Qué me puede pasar?**

**-te lo advirtió, ya bastante daño le has hecho ¿no?**

_Fue así como Lucy y loke salieron de la sala, dejándome con la palabra en la boca… ¿Qué era de eso de que yo le había hecho daño?...estaba loco, definitivamente loco, pro no me quedare así, me convertiré en la persona más cercana a Lucy, y la hare sufrir despiadadamente…_

_Extrañamente llegue a la biblioteca del instituto, según recuerdo…a Lucy le gustaba leer, tengo que acercarme a todo lo que a ella le gustaba…._

_Una vez adentro me percaté de que no había casi nadie dentro, bastante vacío y silencioso, perfecto para una siesta….recorrí un poco el lugar…hasta que la vi sentada en una de las mesas, al parecer su gusto por los libros aún seguía, recuerdo cuando una vez nos quedamos fura de una librería esperando a que publicaran uno de los libros que más amaba ella…_

_Me acerque poco a poco para asegurarme de que no anduviera por ahí, su guardaespaldas personal….vi que se ponía de pie y se dirigía a uno de los estantes gigantes que había….me acerque disimuladamente…._

**-¿me estas siguiendo?- pregunto sorprendiéndome un poco**

**-a mi también me gusta leer-**

**-mentiroso-**

**-tu guardaespaldas ¿no anda por aquí?**

**-no hables mal de loke- me dijo mientras se volteaba a ver nuevamente los libros**

**-¿te gusta?**

**-no, pero es mi amigo así que, no lo molestes**

**-yo quiero ser tu amigo**

**-pues es tarde, ya tengo amigos suficientes…**

**-uno mas no te haría mal-le dije acercándome a su oído**

**-no, pero un amigo q usas tú, si-me dijo mientras me golpeaba con su codo para que me alejara**

**-ok, al menos charlemos un poco- no me agradaba la idea, la odio, pero todo sea por la venganza…**

**-no te entiendo- se giró para quedar a unos escasos centímetros de mí**

**-¿Qué no entiendes?-le pregunte mientras me acercaba más**

**- a ti….a tus intenciones…- me dijo apoyándose en la estantería, tratando de la alejarse de mi**

**- quiero sr tu amigo ya te lo dije**

**-no te creo…natsu..por favor…**

**-hablemos, solo tú y yo…**

**-¿estás seguro?**

**-si-le respondí mientras veía sus labios….tentadores…**

**-bien, después de clases…-me alejo totalmente de ella…es hábil para escapar**

**-trata de que tu novio no se entere- le dije mientras se iba**

**- tú has lo mismo con la mentirosa de tu novia-me respondí sin mirarme….**

_¿Mi novia? Tal vez se refería a lisanna….pero ¿mentirosa?...será por lo del supuesto golpe…la verdad poco le creí a lisanna, ya que no es de las que buscan problemas, pero preferí apoyarla a creerle a Lucy…._

_Pro bueno….mi plan ya está en proceso…1er paso sr su amigo…lo hare…me acercare a ella como si la hubiera perdonado, esta vez no me dejare seducir por ella, haga lo que haga, comenzare con esto y lo terminare…_

**Bien tal vez no salió tan largo como yo esperaba pero quiero que sepan que me costó un poco, la inspiración voló lejos de mi alcance XD agradezco sus review, espero no decepcionarlos saludos, gracias por su paciencia, perdonen mi falta de ortografía**


	7. Capítulo 6: la verdad

**Los personajes de fairy tail pertenecen a hiro-sensei!**

**Quiero agradecer los review de:**

**Lucydaisukinatsu/TheHinata/Infinity Infinytum/kadami del cielo/ASay20/A-Z Miner117744 A-Z/FannyLokatis35/DarkMidnight43**

**Esta vez los dejare con otra incógnita jajja**

**""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""****.**

**.**

_Decidí saltarme lo poco que quedaban de clases, y me fui a buscar mi moto, estaba esperando pacientemente que Lucy saliera, no quería que nadie nos viera juntos, por lo que me puse de inmediato el casco, pasaron unos 12 minutos y finalmente l vi salir, venía muy rápido por lo que intuí que tampoco quería que la vieran conmigo, le hice una seña para que se acercara…mientras venia corriendo, no puede evitar no mirarla, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas por la corrida, sus cabellos se movía conforme al movimiento que hacia__**…**_

**-llegas tarde- le dije mientras acomodaba el caso en su cabeza**

**- no fue mi culpa- me respondía de manera fría**

**-bien, adelante-le hice una seña de que se posicionara delante mío**

**-¿que no es normalmente atrás?-me preguntó desconfiada**

**-¿quieres abrazarme?- le pregunté de manera arrogante**

**-no-me respondió fría**

**-entonces tienes que sentarte adelante-**

**-bien-dijo de mala gana**

_había olvidado esas expresiones, en un momento podía estar feliz, pero al siguiente me mostraba una irada asesina, adoraba molestarla…de pronto me fije en la posición en la que se encontraba, sus piernas a cada lado de la moto, mientras se recogía el cabello en una coleta hacia el lado….tentador –pensé…_

**-aun tienes ese olor- le dije una vez que me senté detrás, para comenzar a andar**

**-sí, ¿no te gusta?- me dijo con esa voz que antes me volvía loco….y ahora…solo un poquito**

**-me encanta- le dije cerca del oído para luego hacer andar la moto y salir totalmente del establecimiento**

_Conforme avanzábamos recuerdos comenzaron a invadir mi mente…_

_-"tú también me gustas natsu"-luego de mi confesión_

_-"vamos será divertido"-nuestra primera cita_

_-"c-e-l-o-s-o"-la visita de un amigo_

_-"hahha eso fue gracioso…"-meses después_

_-"n-natsu…s…se… cuidadoso"…-nuestra primera vez_

_-"Natsu…te amo…"-la última llamada..._

**-¡NATSU!-ese grito me hizo volver a la realidad- ¡casi nos matamos! ¡Estás loco!**

**-¡solo me distraje un poco!, ya cálmate!- le respondí molesto**

**-¡no puedes distraerte!, estamos en una moto!**

**-ya lo sé…- rápidamente cambie de dirección, para adentrarme hacia la zona rural de la ciudad**

**-nos estamos alejando-me murmuro**

**-esa es la idea-dije mientras comenzaba a detenerme, frente a un lago…**

**-ehh….¡qué bonito!- dijo luego de haberse sacado el casco**

**- ¿te gusta?-**

**-es hermoso-me dijo con una sonrisa que hizo borrar todos los malos recuerdos por un momento…-pro ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?**

**-quiero hablar contigo-le dije mirándola serio**

**-sobre que- su sonrisa se borró en un instante…**

**-quiero saber que pasó esa noche- **

_Ni siquiera yo sabía que estaba diciendo, ese no era mi propósito, quiero hacerla sufrir, entonces ¿Por qué demonios estoy tratando de revivir esos recuerdos?, debo ser un completo idiota, pero hubo algo que me sorprendió, esperaba que Lucy se enfureciera y tratara de escapar, pero en lugar de eso, vi como sus brazos comenzaban a temblar sus ojos mostraban su temor que nunca antes había visto…aunque suene raro…me preocupe…_

**-de que quieres hablar exactamente- puede notar el temblor que había en sus palabras.**

**-de tu punto de vista- las palabras salían sin permiso de mi boca**

**-¿Qué dices?...ne…natsu..**

**-¿uh?..¿Qué?- parpadee un par de veces antes de entender lo que se proponía a decirme**

**- estaría bien, si me baño en el lago-**

**-¡¿uh?!- ¿porque pensaba en eso?..-supongo que no…- fue ahí donde me di cuenta de que estaba evadiendo mi petición**

**- espera…-antes de continuar, vi que ya estaba en ropa interior**

_Tenía un conjunto rosado, que combinaba perfecto con su tono de piel…me sentí con muchas ganas de entrar a ese lago, tomarla en mis brazos y comenzar a besarla….pero, algo hizo que saliera de mi imaginación "masculina"_

**-entra conmigo- me dijo mientras se acercaba a mi camisa…**

**-estas segura…- le dije mientras observaba su hermosa figura frente a mi…- ¿ a qué viene todo esto?**

**- quieres saber que paso esa noche ¿no?**

**-si- le dije cortante mientras me quitaba los pantalones…**

_Nos quedamos mirando unos segundos, después ella se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar rumbo al lago…_

**-esta tibia jaja- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras el agua comenzaba a cubrirla hasta sus caderas**

**-si- la dije mientras avanzaba para estar frente a ella…- y…¿puedes explicarm-**

**No pude continuar, sorpresivamente hizo algo que no esperaba…me besó…de la misma manera en que lo hacía antes, dulce, suave, inevitablemente me vi envuelto en su tentación, y comencé a corresponder, la atraje hacia mí, y el beso comenzó a volverse más apasionado, no entendía lo que se proponía, pero de un instante a otro, imágenes de ese día volvieron a mi cabeza…**

"_p-para…-decía la joven de manera agitada, mientras un chico la besaba por el cuello…ambos estaban en ropa interior, ubicados en la cocina, ese día no había nadie en casa….pero sorpresivamente apareció el novio de la joven, sorprendido por lo que acababa de ver, decidió salir sin que nadie lo viera…era el día de su aniversario…pero su novia lo estaba engañando con su mejor amigo….el peor día de su vida"_

**-me engañaste- decía el chico mientras recibía pequeños besos de la chica- con mi mejor amigo...-continuaba diciendo….hasta que la tomo de los dos brazos y la obligo a que lo mirara a la cara- ¡¿porque?!- grito desesperado, angustiado…las lágrimas amenazaban con salir, pero noto que no era el único que estaba así…Lucy también estaba llorando….-no me vengas a decir que te arrepientes por- de pronto….vio una marca morada en varias zonas del cuerpo de la chica, marcas que nuca había visto…- ¿Qué te paso?- pregunto saliéndose un momento del tema…**

_La chica no respondía nada, en lugar de eso agachó la cabeza mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo…_

_Algo hizo ¡clic! En la cabeza del chico…._

**-respóndeme, ¿Qué te paso?- pregunto más molesto**

**-na….natsu…-fue lo único que alcanzo a decir la chica, antes de que el joven la sacudirá fuertemente - ¡respóndeme!**

**-¡trato de abusar de mí!- respondió la chica con la mirada de tristeza más grande que haya visto natsu….**

**-que…- logró decir el chico saliendo de su asombro…mientras soltaba a la chica…- que estas-**

**-esa noche, trato de abusar de mi…**

**-¿Cómo?-**

**-esa noche…estaba triste, era nuestro aniversario, y ni siquiera me habías llamado…no me angustiaba que anduvieras con otra, porque no desconfiaba de ti…de pronto escuche como alguien entraba a la casa, corrí a ver si eras tú, pero me encontré con…"él"-**no puedo decir el nombre**- me dijo que te había visto con una chica, en una cafetería…trate de salir, pero me dijo que no me preocupara…me invito a beber jugo…o al menos eso creí yo…pero una vez que lo bebí comencé a sentirme mareada…él me ayudo a ponerme de pie, me abrazo fuete y me dijo que yo le gustaba, para mi sorpresa me beso…trate de detenerlo ¡te lo juro!, pero estaba demasiado mareada, me sentó sobre la mesa de la cocina, y comenzó a sacarme la blusa,-**las lágrimas de la chica comenzaron a salir**-mientras decía cosas ****como "natsu**** nunca te amo" "estaba con ****otra "me****dolía**** demasiado ****oír**** eso, trate un millón de veces alejarlo, pero su fuerza era mayor que la mía…vi como comenzaba a sacarse la ropa…estaba asustada….no quiera que me hiciera nada**_**- **_nuevamente la chica comenzó a temblar**-esperaba a que llegaras y lo alejaras de mi…pero…nunca viniste…y. Cuando estaba a punto de quitarme la parte de debajo de mi ropa interior…apareció loke…el repartidor de pizza…-**rio un poco**-de un golpe me lo saco de encima…estaba agradecida de que no haya pasado a mayores…después loke me llevo al hospital, luego a hacer la denuncia…trate de llamarte, te necesitaba más que nunca, pero pareciera que te hubiera tragado l tierra…loke se convirtió en mi mayor respaldo…y…bueno ahora nos venimos a encontrar aquí….qué casualidad ¿no?-dijo con una dulce sonrisa, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas..-no espero que me creas, sólo-**

**La chica no pudo continuar, y es que el muchacho la había abrazado fuertemente…**

**-perdóname- fue lo único que alcanzo a decir, antes de comenzar a llorar…**

**-natsu…-susurro la chica para después corresponder el abrazo…**

**-lo voy a matar-dijo abrazando aún más fuerte a la chica…**

**La chica sólo tomo la cara del joven con sus manos, hasta quedar frente a frente…y depositarle un beso….**

_Ese imbécil está muerto, no sólo me hizo querer ver a Lucy destrozada, jugo con nuestros sentimientos, me hizo odiarla por mucho tiempo, pero lo matare, porque trato de abusar de ella…quiso tenerla como yo la tuve…lo mato, definitivamente lo mato, y no es broma…mi venganza, dio un pequeño giro…en dirección a un ser detestable…_

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**¿Quién es el que trato de abusar de Lucy?, ¿Quiénes el que está a punto de morir en las manos de natsu?, en el prox cap. tal vez se sepa, pero dejare algo en claro…natsu está más furioso que nunca**

**ahora una pregunta curiosa...¿quieren lemon? :3 aviso inmediatamnte que no soy muy buena en eso :p pero si la mayoría es "si" haré mi mejor esfuerzo XD**

**nos vemos, gracias por leer**


	8. Chapter 8

**En serio lamento la demora con este capitulo, pero he estado muy ocupada con el colegio y el trabajo, no soy tan vieja por si, es solo que a mis 17 años e decidido complicarme la vida trabajando ajjajaja naahh…en fin, bueno gracias por la paciencia, espero les guste este cap…**

**Gracias a:**

**MajoDragneel****/****Belenxaco/**** holiholiholixd****/****ASay20/****HannyuW.F.L****/ **** .x****/****Yumi Sasaki****/****nyaanekito****/Zy system**** /****Infinity Infinytum****/Sablo**** /****Lavi-hime 4E -3****/****TheHinata****/kallen-san/****Elie Heartphilia****/****TheSecretDark21/**** Paz/****Fullbuster Elie Dragneel****/****Rose-Pumoal****/****Yolandiitaah****/ ****DarkMidnight43****/wachunieto**

**A leer!**

**.**

**.**

**-¿estas bien?-le pregunté una vez que salimos del lago**

**-si…-me respondió un tanto insegura, se cubría su cuerpo….o mas bien su delantera con sus brazos se veía tan dulce**

**-tienes frio?-fue una estúpida pregunta notando lo mucho que tiritaba**

**-un poco…-me dijo con una sonrisa, y con sus mejillas sonrojadas**

_Espere a que se pusiera su ropa y sujetara su cabello con un pinche…_

**-ten-le ofrecí mi chaqueta y el tomo inseguro…por alguna razón me sentía nervioso ahora que estaba con ella…tenia dos pensamientos en mi mente**

_1°: lucy esta hermosa y no niego reconocerlo…pero esto me traerá problemas con el asuntode….ejem...l-los celos…sabiendo lo popular que es y….sabiendo que tiene a ese tal Loke…_

_2°: desesperadamente tenia que matar a alguien y no cualquier alguien…sino que "el" lo buscare rápidamente y hare que desee estar muerto…_

**-natsu-me saco de mis pensamientos su linda voz, mostrándome que ya estaba lista para irnos**

**-bien, ven sube…-se sentó delante de mi nuevamente…embragándome con su aroma…**

_Hice arrancar la moto y nos dirigimos al instituto, sabia que a esa hora debían estar a punto de cerrar…._

_Note como lucy aun temblaba y pensar que antes a mí me mareaban los transportes_

**-¿cómo lo hiciste?...como lograste no marearte arriba de un transporte**

**-ni yo lo se cariño-le susurre en el oído**

**-debemos apurarnos-me dijo con una sonrisa **

**-si, si-**

_Avance aun as rápido, llegando en menos de 10 minutos casi no había nadie en la entrada….casi_

**-¡lucy!-la llamo el chico de cabellos naranja **

**-¡Loke!-se bajo dela moto y corrió a abrazarlo…. ¡demonios!Comienzo sentir eso que llaman celos...**

_Los vi conversando un poco el chico parecía sorprendido por lo que le decía lucy…tal vez le estaba diciendo que ella y yo nos reconcilia-_

**-¡natsu!-me grito para que me acercara**

_Estacione la moto y camine en dirección hacia donde estaban ellos…_

**-hola-salude con un gesto desinteresado a mi "rival"**

**-hola-me saludo de la misma manera**

**-todo esta resuelto Loke-le dijo con una sonrisa dándome a entender que ya le había dicho todo**

**-me alegro por ti lucy-le dijo mientras pasaba un brazo por sus hombros**

**-si, ya esta todo bien entre nosotros-ahora fue mi turno de tomarle la mano, cosa que el noto enseguida**

**-estas temblando lucy, deberías ir a descansar-**

**-¿eh?-**

**-quiero hablar un momento con él-le dijo señalándome en conjunto con una sonrisa**

**-s-si…-buenas noches chicos- se acercó a darle un beso a Loke cosa que me molesto bastante pero **

**Cuando se fue acercando a mi, note como sus mejillas se sonrojaban **_**un punto para mi**_**…se acercó tímidamente y puse mi rostro lo mas cerca posible del de ella se acercó a mi mejilla y le dio un beso**

**-Descansa-me dijo en un susurro**

**-tu también cariño-le respondí de la misma manera**

_Salió casi corriendo del lugar e inconscientemente una sonrisa se poso en mi rostro_

**-te ves muy feliz natsu-su estúpida voz me saco de mi encantamiento**

**-acaso no debería estarlo-le dije con una mirada retadora mientras metía mis manos en los bolsillos**

**-me parece que estas confundiendo las cosas-**

**-disculpa-**

**-el hecho de que tú y lucy hayan aclarado las cosas no quiere decir que hayan vuelto-**

**-así…-le decía mientras me acercaba a el- ¿Qué te hace creer eso?**

**-no dejare que la tengas, no después de que la abandonaste-**

**-no fue mi culpa-**

**-eso no me importa, ella no te necesita-**

**-eso dices tú-**

**-si, yo me encargaré de que te borre completamente de su memoria-**

**-eres muy ingenuo Loke…-me acerque a su oído y le susurre- ella es mía…****totalmente mía….**

**-eso está por verse-me dijo para luego empujarme-**

**-no la ganaras de esta manera…-le dije con tono burlón**

**-ya te llevo ventaja natsu…**

_Lo mire con rabia…detesto la idea de que __**Mi**__ lucy haya pasado tanto tiempo al lado de Loke…_

**-no tengo porque seguir escuchándote, nos vemos-le dije con un tono desinteresado**

**-yo tampoco-él también se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar…pero al avanzar unos pasos se detuvo, lo mireextrañado y camino en dirección hacia donde yo estaba**

**- me equivoque de camino-alcance a oír al ver como se iba en dirección hacia los dormitorios de la parte norte….**

**-idiota- susurre….jajjaja que clase de imbécil se equivoca de…un segundo…**

_Un aura deprimente me envolvió al darme cuenta que había cometido el mismo error…rayos_

_Avancé hasta mi cuarto, el día había pasado volando_

_Solo quería tomar una ducha y dormir…porque mañana a pesar de tener clases investigaría donde se encuentra e malnacido que trato de abusar de lucy…_

_Comoesperaba gray no había llegado, el maldito idiota debe andar en casa de su novia…esta seria una noche solo para mi…_

_Me saque la camisa dejando mi torso desnudo y cuando estaba a punto de desabrochar el cinturón del pantalones unas manos me abrazaron por detrás_

**-¡bu!-me susurro al oído, de inmediato me aleje y me puse en posición de ataque hasta ver de quien se trataba**

**-mierda, lisanna…casi me matas del susto-le dije con enojo y alivio**

**-lo siento-me respondí con una sonrisa**

**- y ¿Qué haces aquí?...y…vestida así...-le señale que solo traía puesta su ropa interior...siendo sincero le quedaba muy bien**

**-quería darme una ducha-me dijo en tono seductor**

**-no puedes hacerlo en tu cuarto-le dije pretendiendo no entender la indirecta, mientras me daba vuelta dándole la espalda**

**-Natsu…-me llamo, y en cuanto me gire tomo posesión de mis labios de una manera salvaje**

_Debido al impulso que tomo ambos caímos sobre la cama, ella encima de mi…que puedo decir estaba "encendido" desde que vi a lucy en el lago…sin querer mis manos se movieron solas atrayendo a lisanna mas a mi….meterme dentro de su boca no fue difícil…estaba saboreando cada centímetro de su boca…de seguro a cualquiera le gustaría que su mejor amiga, la cual tiene un buen cuerpo…se le arrojara a los brazos de esa manera…pero no a mi, no después de haber conocido a lucy…y no quería que lisanna se transformara en una chica mas con las cuales había estado, sin considerar sus sentimientos, yo amo a lucy….si seguía con esto solo la estaría utilizando para bajar mi calentura…_

_La separe de mi…y vi que sus ojos me mostraban decepción_

**-no puedo-le susurre bajando la mirada**

**-¿Por qué?-por su voz me di cuenta que estaba a punto de llorar**

**-estoy enamorado….-**

_De pronto para sorpresa de ambos se escucho la puerta abrirse, tape rápidamente a lisanna con mi chaqueta pero mis ojos casi se dilataron al ver a la persona que estaba detrás de la puerta_

**-lucy-susurre…**

**-l-lo siento…-me dijo con su cara sonrojada…salió corriendo de ahí…**

**-que esperas-me dijo lisanna para que reaccionara- ¡ve tras ella!-me grito haciendo que me cayera de la cama y la mirara extrañado**

**-yo ya me voy- me dijo entre lagrimas y enojo…**

**-gracias- le dije para luego darle un beso en la mejillas y salir en busca de lucy**

**- idiota- dijo ella antes de que saliera…**

_La busque con cuidado entre los pasillos, era de noche y teníamos prohibidos meternos en las habitaciones del sexo opuesto…si encontraban a lucy, estaría en problemas…._

_De pronto algo se me vino a la cabeza….si lucy estaba en problemas…eso significaría que…_

_En pocos segundos mi mente solo me hizo pronunciar un nombre….__**Loke**__…pero él se encontraba en las habitaciones del norte…él no la podría proteger ni acoger aunque quisiera…entonces donde estaba…_

_Vi una ventana abierta y entonces lo deduje…ella había tratado de salir por ahí, pero calculando la altura era obvio que no había podido saltar bien por lo que se quedo en el suelo, me acerque para comprobar mi teoría y ¡bingo! Ahí estaba ella, escondida entre las sombras de la noche con una capucha negra, pero podía notar claramente sus cabellos rubios…_

**-¿te caíste?-le pregunte divertido y reí aun mas cuando me miro con una carita de cachorrito abandonado**

**-me dolió…-susurro mientras miraba su pierna herida, salte por la ventana y me agache a su altura**

**-idiota-**

**-cállate… ¿Por qué no vas con esa chica y-**

**-¿de que estas hablando?-**

**-no trates de engañarme te vi**

**-me viste…mm… ¿y?...no me digas que estas celosa….-**

**-¡n-no!-se sonrojo terminando por poner una dulce carita**

**- tu y yo no somos nada…no tenias porque comportarte así-le dije divertido, pero note que su rostro se puso serio y dirigió su mirada al suelo**

**-tienes razón…tu y yo no somos nada- aquellas palabras que trate de que fueran divertidas, cuando las dijo ella, hicieron que me diera una puntada en el pecho**

**-déjame ayudarte…-**

**-si quieres ayudarme llévame con Loke-me dijo con un puchero…**

_¡QueLoke se vaya a vivir a marte!,__¡lucy es mía!_

_Latome al estilo princesa y salte por la ventana hasta estar en el pasillo… ¿Cómo logre saltar de esa manera? Que importa…al diablo con la lógica_

**-¿q-que haces?-me pregunto al ver que me dirigía a mi habitación con ella en brazos**

**-como tu exnovio debo cuidarte hasta que estés bien para que luego te vayas con tu amante**

**-no tengo amante-se defendió**

**-ahhh… verdad Loke es tu caballero-**

**-y tú eres un patán-**

**-si pues al menos soy sincero**

**-¡de que manera!, solo has estado hablando mal de Loke**

**-uy! Y eso le molesta a la niña**

**-¡no soy una niña!**

**-pues pareces una! Y no solo eso, ¡pareces una niña enamorada!**

**-¡que dijiste!-grito sonrojada mirándome entre furiosa y nerviosa**

**-¡ya cállense!- ¡discutan después!- ¡váyanse a coquetear a otra parte!- se empezaron a oírgritos de los chicos…al parecer estábamos hablando muy fuerte**

_Entre al cuarto con lucy aun en mis brazos y la recosté sobre la cama para luego ir a cerrar la puerta no sin antes oír –" solo llévatela a la cama para que no discuta"- a lo que respondí- ¡te juro que te mato mañana!- nadie me decía eso…menos si estábamos hablando de lucy.._

_La vi ponerse de pie para dirigirse hasta la ventana_

**-debo curarte…**

**-no gracias-**

**-lucy**

**-natsu…**

_No aguante más y la tome nuevamente haciendo que por segunda vez se sentara en l cama, rápidamente me agache hasta quedar a su altura y mirarla a los ojos_

**-lo siento-le dije de manera sincera**

**-yo también…-me susurro con un puchero**

**-es solo que no soporto cuando hablas de otro chico delante de mi…-esas palabras salieron sin permiso de mi boca**

**-¿celoso?-me dijo entre risas**

**-¿c-celoso?...¿yo? ¡Ja! No me hagas reír lu- cuando la mire me sonreía con tal dulzura que mi impulsividad tomo control de mis acciones lanzándomecontra ella…para poseer sus labios…**

_Olvide por completo su herida en la rodilla y la recosté sobre la cama quedando encima de ella como un depredador, subí una rodilla a la cama y tome sus muñecas para ponerlas por sobre su cabeza…_

_Mordí su labioinferior para abrirme paso a su boca, sus labios, su sabor, todo de ella me hacia dar vueltas la cabeza….mi cuerpo comenzó a " calentarse" siendo que apenas era un beso…aunque siendo sincero…era un beso muy ardiente…_

_Baje mi mano para sentir sus curvas mientras nuestras lenguas se entrelazaban, la quería …la deseaba. Quería hacerla mía una vez mas…pero sin querer pase a llevar su herida haciendo que se separara de mi mientras gemía de dolor…_

**-perdí el control-le dije mientras me reacomodaba en el piso**

**-yo también…-**

_Me puse de pie y fui al baño en donde saque una venda para cubrirla_

_Luego de hacer todo el procedimiento de curación comencé a vendarla_

**-ya es tarde, si te pillan estas frita-le dije dándole a entender que quería que se quedaraaquí**

**-que hay de tu compañero-**

**-no creo que venga…- me acerque peligrosamente a ella- así que tenemos el cuarto solo para nosotros…-le dije seductoramente**

**-alto, alto…si me voy a quedar dormiremos en camas separadas-me advirtió mientras me apuntaba con un dedo**

**-bien…pero yo siempre duermo en mi cama-**

**-dormiré en la de el-**

**-no le gusta tener a chicas en su cama-**

**- no creo que le moleste verme…¿no es así natsu?~-me dijo en modo juguetón, de hecho si gray viera a lucy…seria muy feliz**

**-ok, yo dormiré en la cama de él…tu duerme en la mía**

**-bien-dijo con una sonrisa**

_Pasaron unos 30 minutos y aun no podía dormir…había tratado de darle un beso de buenas noches pero me puso su mejilla usando el pretexto de que "no quería perder el control"_

_Escuchaba su respiración y ganas o me faltaron de ir a MI cama y acurrucarme con ella…_

_. _

_._

.

**-mmm…-escuché su quejido durante la noche**

**-shuuuu-le susurre al oído…ella aun dormía y como a mi no me gustaba obedecer ordenes termine colándome en mi cama de igual modo…**

_La vi dormir y eso me relajo por completo hacia mucho tiempo que no la veía así…tan tranquila…le bese su mejilla, su cuello, su hombro, me detenía a oler su aroma…embriagante...la abrace por la cintura, no sabia porque había venido a mi cuarto, pero ya le preguntaría en la mañana por ahora disfrutare el momento…_

_._

_._

…

_***Según la pregunta que les hice, al parecer si habrá lemmon pervertidos jajjajaa naa…..somos iguales hehe**_

_***en el próximo cap verán la faceta de furia de natsu ya que aparecerá el sujeto al que muchos quieren matar XD**_

_***Saludos, espero inspiración y energía, porque si bien estuve ocupada reconozco que también me dio flojera subir un cap nuevo: p**_

_**Gracias por leer, cualquier sugerencia, ya saben donde hacerla **_

_**Bye**_


End file.
